The Fall of a Princess
by atlax3
Summary: What was Azula thinking when Zuko & Katara left her behind? Might continue... My first !
1. Chapter 1

**Fall of a Princess**

**AN: **This is my very first Story, so don't kill me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. All characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko.  
God Bless the Creators of this show.

**--**

Azula thrashed and screamed, but it was no use. She couldn't pull free. Azula watched as her wretched brother and the water peasant walk away from the scene. She cried out & let out a breath of azure flames. No. She could not go down.

_See what you have done,_ a voice inside her head said.

_Everyone has left you now, you have no one. You are alone. _

" LEAVE ME ALONE !" Azula screamed.

_That's what you want, and you have received it. All your life you used fear to manipulate people, like your friends Ty Lee & Mai. It has taken them many years to see what you have become, but now, they have left you. _

Azula started to sob uncontrollably. "Mother! Father! Brother! Uncle! Help me!"

_Your father has left you. _

More fire came from her.

_He pushed you away, like you push everyone away. What your mother has said years ago is still to haunt you today. You are a monster._

Azula realized this and begun to thrash around more. More sobs came from the fallen princess's honey-colored eyes.

The princess looked up and saw a vision of her mother again. The once Fire Lady showed no emotion in her eyes.

"Azula, my daughter…look what you have become." Ursa said.

"M-Mother, please, help me…" Azula whispered.

"You can only help yourself, my dear. Goodbye…" Azula's vision of Ursa disappeared.

"I…have failed," Azula looked at her face in the puddle next to her. She was a mess, her bangs chopped in the middle. Her eyes held so much emotion: insanity, sadness, rage, and most of all, fear. All of the emotions that she never felt before. She saw a blue beam of light shoot up into the red sky, followed by an orange beam of light. Azula saw the blue beam getting thinner, and just as she knew it, the blue beam exploded, taking over the red sky.

The Fire Princess stared up in amazement and she knew. The Avatar had won the war.

Azula dropped to the floor, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : **I thought of some stuff I wanted to add, and since people liked it , I added some more.  
Might be continuing, might not. Depends .. on the reviewers.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed ! I don't know how to reply back to your reviews so, sorry :(

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. A:tLA belongs to Mike & Bryan.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Azula opened her eyes to see a canopy, looming over her. She sat up from her bed and looked around.

_I'm in my room, _she thought, _it was all a dream. _

Azula cackled loudly. But something wasn't right. Her balcony that looked over the Fire Nation wasn't there. She got up form her bed to find her other things - but they were all gone. At the edge of her bed was a glass of water, rice, and soup. This meal wasn't fit for the Fire Lord. And who sent that up to her room? She banished the Dai Lee & all of her servants.

She heard the sound of walking outside of the door. Azula tried to find the knob, but there was one. All that stood before her was a metal door.

"Sir, we think that Princess Azula is awake," a voice said.

"Then step aside. Let me see her," another voice said, more recognizable.

Azula's eyes widened as she recognized the voice - Zuko.

The metal door opened and she took her fighting stance. There he was, her brother, standing over her, in Fire Nation's most regal clothing. And above his head was the Fire Lord Crown.

"Azula." Zuko said.

"Zuko," she spat out.

"The Avatar has taken your bending away from you while you were unconscious. You don't need to take that stance, I am not going to fight you. I am here just to explain." Fire Lord Zuko said, calmly.

Azula stood there exasperated. She tried to shoot a fire ball at Zuko, but it was no use. Tears started to run down her face.

"Explain WHAT," Azula yelled, "You might as well have killed me then and there ! Weakling…"

Zuko continued to stare at his sister's eyes. "I am the new Fire Lord. Being friends with the Avatar, he taught me to forgive."

Azula interrupted, laughing maniacally. "Fire Lord ! HAH !"

"You are a prisoner, I cannot deny," Zuko said, continuing, "But you are my sister, and you shall be residing in the Royal Palace. Deep underneath the palace, though."

Azula turned and glared at Zuko. Her eyes filled with so much hatred for him.

"Get OUT!" Azula shrieked. She picked up the glass of water threw it at Zuko. Zuko moved out of the way and the glass cup shattered onto the wall. Guards came in and grabbed Azula's hands. "GET OFF ME!!"

The guards chained her hands to the air vents on the wall. Azula kicked the wall, hoping for release. She screamed and started sobbing again.

Zuko just stared at his struggling sister and turned away.


	3. WRITERS BLOCKKKK :0

Hi guyss …

Expecting another chapter ?

Well, I writers block on this one .. Hehehe, gulp

BUT HAVE NO PHEEEER !

I am starting a new story …

Soon, tomorrow. Maybe .

THANKS FOR ERR'THANGG !

- atlax3  
muchlovemuchlovemuchloveeee :D


End file.
